


Очарованный

by septakkord



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Molestation, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septakkord/pseuds/septakkord
Summary: Тайлер никогда не был один: его демоны живут под кожей, вгрызаются в кости и не рвутся наружу. Они — его неотъемлемая часть. Но даже среди собственноручно созданных монстров Тайлер чувствует себя одиноко.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph





	Очарованный

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа очень многое значит для меня. Я не планировала выкладывать её, писала для себя, наверное, как часть терапии. Но теперь она здесь, прошло какое-то время, а часть меня так и осталась где-то внутри этой истории.  
> Я очень редко пишу что-то в примечаниях: я не самый разговорчивый человек. Но иногда молчать становится очень тяжело.  
>   
> Читать на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7690998)

Своему лучшему другу Тайлер придумывает имя сам. Он называет его Амбивалентность. И оно как никогда подходит ему, ведь друзья никогда не бросают друг друга, даже если они ненастоящие. Тайлер повторяет недавно выученное словечко на работе, на субботнем семейном ужине, дома, пока очарованный звёздным небом лежит на траве с застывшими слезами на щеках.

— Амбивалентность.

Восхищение и страх, ненависть и эйфория. Тайлера буквально разрывает.

— Амбивалентность.

Горсть таблеток, лезвия, камень на шее — это не так сложно. Тайлер знает, что действительно _сложно_ , но не произносит вслух — давит воспоминания в себе. К утру сознание обнуляется, и под солнечными лучами мир кажется не таким холодным.

— Амбивалентность.

Он повторяет это до тех пор, пока слово не въедается в подкорку, не становится неотъемлемой частью. Теперь они — единое целое.

И нет никакого лучшего друга.

~ * ~

Тайлер выглядит абсолютно нормально. _Нормально_. Улыбается ярче всех, ходит на работу, проводит время с семьёй, не жалуется на проблемы, иногда грустит, как и все, молчит, _молчит_. А когда приходит домой, методично полосует живот и нижнюю часть грудной клетки: никто не должен узнать. Иногда его настроение скачет, Тайлер срывается в слёзы, беззвучно кричит и клянётся, что завтра точно всё закончит, но секундой позже наступает просветление. Его больше не разрывает изнутри, он чувствует, как шторм затихает и мысли уходят — все до единой. Засыпает он в слезах, соплях и с застывшей улыбкой.

В целом Тайлер выглядит _абсолютно нормально._

Как и его бесконечная нездоровая любовь к космосу.

По субботам Тайлер помогает матери нарезать овощи и превращать их в подобие салата, после чего вместе с остальными садится за огромный стол. Отец — строгий на вид — похлопывает его по плечу, спрашивая, как прошла неделя, пока Мэдди спорит с Джеем, Зак пользуется моментом, чтобы ответить на смс-ку, а мама уходит за подгорающим пирогом.

— Неплохо, — говорит он.

«Я не убил себя», — звучит в голове.

Мама не может сдержать улыбки, когда смотрит на него, она спрашивает, не появилась ли у Тайлера девушка.

— Мы с твоим отцом очень хотели бы понянчить внуков.

Поэтому Тайлер и не говорит. Не говорит, что от одной мысли о близости с девушкой его мутит, что вряд ли когда-нибудь оправдает их ожидания, что иногда так сильно хочется покончить со всем (и не в метафорическом — прямом смысле). Чувство вины не позволяет. Тайлер просто не может так поступить со своей семьёй.

Раны щиплет, когда Тайлер захлёбывается собственной беспомощностью, орудуя канцелярским ножиком. Спать на животе больно, поэтому он устраивается на боку, подтягивая ноги к груди, поглаживает свежие царапины, пачкая руки и одеяло кровью.

В своём дневнике Тайлер пишет: «Мне грустно и больно, но я счастлив и рад. Мне грустно и больно, но я счастлив и рад». На листе — ни одного пропуска, буквы цепляются друг за друга как Тайлер — за лезвие. Он думает, это поможет, он думает, после ещё одной строчки ему станет легче. Проще.

«Я всё испортил». Места на листе больше нет. Как и людей, которых он считал друзьями.

Никто не захочет общаться с человеком, который не отвечает на звонки или же делает это раз в месяц (но при этом думает о каждом дорогом ему человеке каждый вечер).

Просто Тайлер не умеет поддерживать отношения. Просто легче отталкивать и жить фантазиями, а потом загоняться.

Всё _так просто._

Обновлять страницу парня, в которого он был влюблён, с которым он встречался, и понимать, что тот выкинул его из жизни тоже — просто. Не задумываясь, перестав звонить и отвечать на сообщения, прямо как Тайлер — со своими друзьями. И хотя чувств больше нет, за исключением обиды и грусти, очередная вылазка в сеть никак не помогает душевному состоянию. И фотографии с новой девушкой, с которой у Ника, кажется, всё отлично — лучше, чем отлично, — только подкашивают уверенность в себе.

Больно. Тайлер признаёт, что ему больно, но легче не становится.

А потом он падает на промозглую землю, устремляет мутный взгляд вверх и растворяется в бесконечности звёздных туманностей. Думает о других планетах и пришельцах, которым, наверное, тоже бывает одиноко.

~ * ~

Каждое воскресенье он отправляется в планетарий.

Замирает в конце зала, очарованный картиной на потолке. Созвездия плывут, сменяют друг друга, отдаляются и сливаются в галактики, вращаются, танцуют — бум! — разом взрываются. Не возрождаются. Проектор выключается, и больше — ничего. Только пустота.

Свет загорается, люди оживают, Тайлер — статичная фигура. В его глазах — звёздная пыль. Остаточное явление, воспоминания, которых ещё можно коснуться, сдвинуть, размазать или смешать. Превратить в мельчайший порошок, чтобы втереть в царапины под футболкой.

— Амбивалентность.

Слово всё ещё вертится на языке. Звёзды всё ещё сгорают.

Потолок весь в белилах, причём давно — Тайлер замечает только сейчас. Делает шаг назад и почти падает, когда врезается во что-то живое и тёплое, несуразное, сильными руками удерживающее его от падения.

Тайлер всегда извиняется первым, в этот раз — не может выдавить и слова. Словно нашёл просветление, словно достиг нирваны, словно увидел Бога. Шагнул в невесомость. И растворился в голубом сиянии, которое буквально везде — в волосах, на руках, шее, ключицах и кончике носа, но не в глазах — тёмных, глубоких. Отдельных Вселенных.

— Всё в порядке?

Тайлер разбивается о землю, всё разом тухнет, вокруг растут стены, появляются люди, декорации, мелкие помехи и парень с голубыми волосами. Озадаченный взгляд — первое, что приводит в чувства. Но страха нет. Нигде.

— Просто задумался.

— Видимо, очень сильно.

Чужая улыбка полосует чёрную материю как Тайлер полосует себя.

— Очень сильно.

Смех прорывается сквозь вакуум, и Тайлер понимает, что на Земле, а не среди обломков комет.

— Я, кстати, Джош.

— Никогда тебя здесь не видел.

— Ну...

Невежливо. Тайлер прикусывает язык, пытаясь найти манеры в карманах. Пусто.

— В смысле... я здесь каждое воскресенье и... Я Тайлер.

Джошу это кажется милым. Джош не смотрит на Тайлера, как на фрика, и этого достаточно. Им обоим.

— Ну, мне пора, — Джош отводит взгляд, улыбается, но не Тайлеру — девушке в конце зала, улыбающейся ему в ответ. Мир схлопывается. — Больше не задумывайся так сильно, Тайлер.

Тайлер возвращается в начало — наблюдает за Вселенной, родившейся на его глазах, играющей оттенками голубого, не холодного — тёплого цвета.

Он долго не может заснуть. В этот раз — не от раздирающей пустоты и осознания бессмысленности, а от застывшей картинки, отпечатавшейся на сетчатке. Не исчезающей, даже если открыть глаза.

Такое бывает. Одного взгляда достаточно, чтобы оставить человека в памяти навсегда. Сохранить в небольшой ячейке около сердца, рядом с мечтами о полётах в космос. Идеализировать.

Порой (бес)сознательно.

~ * ~

Дом Тайлера — его маленькая галактика: привычная, изученная миллионы лет назад. Статичная, потому что Тайлер не любит перемены.

— Хей!

И кажется, в своём мире он не так одинок, как думает.

Столкновение галактик не приводит к катастрофе: ударная волна даже не задевает Тайлера. Газовые облака сжимаются, пронизывают друг друга, как нитки кожу — небесно-голубые и кроваво-красные.

— Привет.

Джош появляется будто из ниоткуда.

— Так это твой дом светится ярче рождественской ёлки... — взгляд падает на голубое сияние, исходящее из окон одноэтажного дома. Тайлер не снимает гирлянду даже летом.

— Ты следишь за мной?

— Нет, — уголки губ приподнимаются, — нет. Просто... это завораживает. Особенно ночью.

Тайлер теряется, смотрит на Джоша как в последний раз: не знает, что сказать. Перебирает возможные фразы в голове, те, что обычно используют для поддержания беседы, но не находит нужных.

— Почему именно голубой? Твой любимый цвет?

— Не то чтобы... — Тайлер трёт шею, собирая мысли воедино. Складывает звёзды в созвездия, но получается только каша. — Он такой... спокойный. Как небо. Как Вселенная.

— Оу.

Джош не выглядит поражённым — он принимает правду безболезненно, пропускает через себя как радиацию. И тоже сияет.

Тайлер надевает скафандр и ступает в открытый космос.

— Не хочешь зайти?

— Конечно, — Джош лохматит волосы, и Тайлер думает, что задыхается. — Конечно.

~ * ~

Они любуются метеоритным дождём, когда Тайлер говорит, что хочет стать астронавтом.

— Почему?

— Всегда хотел быть ближе к звёздам.

Касаться и сгорать, снова и снова. Жить в состоянии сверхновой, пока Вселенную не разорвёт на атомы.

В небе проносится ещё один осколок кометы.

— Ты уже знаешь, куда будешь поступать?

Шум проезжающих машин разбавляет шелест листвы, огни соседних домов затухают один за одним. Все отправляются ко сну, загруженные повседневными проблемами, пока над ними проносятся десятки космических тел. Мёртвых. Сгоревших в атмосфере.

Тайлер не отвечает, и Джош не пытает его. Ни косых взглядов, ни подбадривающих касаний. Одержимость Тайлера передаётся воздушно-капельным путём — возможно, в этом причина. Причина того, почему Джош больше не задаёт вопросов и не отводит взгляда от переливающихся звёзд, сияющих в дымке, далеко, там, где больше ничего не важно. На границе Вселенной.

Где всегда хотел жить Тайлер, но ничего не вышло.

«И не выйдет», — думает он, когда Джош спешит домой к любящей девушке.

Потолок переливается голубым, вкрапления фиолетового (Тайлер включает ещё одну лампу) разбавляют бесконечный холод печалью — светлой. Джош кажется чем-то недостижимым, внеземным, и в то же время — потерянным миллиарды лет назад и наконец вернувшимся домой.

— Амбивалентность.

Тайлер улыбается — так, что губы всё же трескаются, — смеётся, тихо кричит в подушку из-за разрывающего его света, идущего изнутри. Оставленного Джошем.

~ * ~

Шесть параллельных линий пересекают живот Тайлера. Последняя кривится и пересекает остальные — закон геометрии нарушен.

Закон Тайлера — нет.

В этот раз мысли о Джоше не приносят облегчения, напротив. Тайлер хватает ртом воздух, царапает грудную клетку и _действительно_ хочет всё закончить.

Засыпает.

~ * ~

Тайлер не влюбляется — его сердце занято горячими планетами и бесконечной пустотой. Наверное, поэтому встречи с Джошем заканчиваются слезами и эйфорией, переходящими друг в друга. Тайлера ломает, скручивает, выворачивает — правда разливается по венам.

Джош не может так врываться в упорядоченную звёздную систему Тайлера.

Джош врывается.

Тайлер не перестаёт обновлять страницу Ника — его персональную чёрную дыру, из которой не выбраться.

Тайлер не ставит телефон на беззвучный режим — ему никто не звонит последние полгода.

Тайлер не говорит на семейном ужине о своём маленьком _секрете_ в виде Джоша — никто не поймёт.

Тайлер подавляет воспоминания — делает это на протяжении тринадцати лет и весьма успешно.

До этого момента. Что-то идёт не так. Что-то ломается — и они разом всплывают, одно за одним.

Теперь порезов недостаточно, чтобы перебить их всех.

Тайлер плачет навзрыд, свернувшись на полу, царапает холодный паркет, который должен отрезвлять, бьёт его кулаком, будто это может что-то исправить. Тайлер _хотел бы_ всё исправить. Но ему остаётся только смотреть, как гаснет его идеально выстроенная галактика.

На следующий день Джош приносит пиццу и чипсы и падает на диван рядом с Тайлером. Они листают каналы, и Тайлер думает, что недостоин такого отношения; где-то спрятан подвох, то, что всплывает в конце, неожиданно и болезненно, разрушая выстроенные иллюзии. Тайлеру остаётся только считать секунды, пока голова Джоша — на его плече, пока свет и радиация, исходящие от него, пронизывают маленькую комнату. Согревают.

Вечером Джош уходит. Он обнимает Тайлера на прощание — дольше положенного — и говорит, что заглянет на выходных.

Выходные не наступают.

~ * ~

Всю неделю внутри Тайлера собираются отдельные атомы и молекулы, химические элементы, которые смешиваются, постепенно превращаясь в горящую энергию. Кипящую, разъедающую сосуды, мышцы, кости, рвущуюся наружу.

В субботу Тайлера разрывает.

— Я кое с кем познакомился.

Все заинтригованы, но Тайлер больше ничего не говорит. Он жуёт лист салата, уставившись в тарелку, размазывает картофельное пюре и жалеет о сказанных словах. О выплеснутой энергии.

— Солнышко, это замечательно, — щебечет его мама.

— Ты пригласишь её на семейный ужин? — интересуется отец.

— Она красивая? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Мэдди.

Тайлер жуёт лист салата. Он не знает, как они отреагируют, не уверен, что Джош испытывает такие же чувства, не понимает, что делать дальше и какой смысл в этих еженедельных встречах и ритуалах. Через сто сорок миллиардов лет Вселенная расширится до такой степени, что разорвётся, и всё, что когда-то что-то значило, станет пылью. Атомами.

И какой во всём смысл?

Вселенная Тайлера грозится треснуть в любую секунду — ей не надо ждать. Она готова.

Тайлер жуёт лист салата. Все возвращаются к прерванному ужину, стараясь не обращать внимания на неловкость вместо воздуха.

~ * ~

Уже уходя, Тайлер ловит взволнованный взгляд матери. Она мягко хватает его за предплечье, притягивает к себе и стискивает в объятиях, пока Тайлер слепо смотрит в потолок — не позволяет слезам выдать себя.

— С тобой что-то происходит.

Тайлер не отрицает.

— Что бы ни случилось, ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной.

Может ли? Тайлеру бесконечно стыдно за свои мысли — мазутные, душащие его. Кто виноват, что всё так вышло?

— Конечно.

Кто угодно, но не его мама.

Тайлер возвращается домой, но не ложится спать. Вместо этого он берёт старый флисовый плед и тот, что поновей — подаренный родителями на Рождество. Первый он расстилает на мокрой траве, вторым укрывается сам. Перед глазами — серебряная россыпь звёзд, которые не выглядят приветливо в этот раз: они смотрят отстранённо, не замечая Тайлера, не замечая его болезненной привязанности — больше не к ним. К Джошу.

И Тайлеру совсем немного стыдно, когда он кончает с именем Джоша на губах, с именем Джоша, которое теперь известно каждой разумной форме жизни на другом конце Вселенной.

~ * ~

В воскресенье Тайлер меняет планы — он остаётся дома, перебирает струны укулеле, складывает из аккордов мелодию, которую тут же забывает. Она просачивается наружу, живёт секунду — Тайлер собственноручно создаёт и убивает её. Его ничто не волнует. Он ждёт звонка Джоша. Провожает секундную стрелку взглядом, пока та механично щёлкает, выполняя свою работу, рвёт немое пространство вокруг.

Ближе к полудню Тайлер сам набирает Джоша. После сухого «Да?» Тайлер не уверен, что идея звонить первому — лучшая из всех имевшихся.

— Ты... ты придёшь сегодня? Ты говорил, что... ну, мы встретимся на выходных.

— Чёрт...

Своему лучшему другу Тайлер придумывает имя сам. Он называет его Амбивалентность. И оно как никогда подходит ему, ведь друзья никогда не бросают друг друга, даже если они ненастоящие. Тайлер повторяет недавно выученное словечко на работе, на субботнем семейном ужине, дома, пока очарованный звёздным небом лежит на траве с застывшими слезами на щеках.

— Амбивалентность.

Восхищение и страх, ненависть и эйфория. Тайлера буквально разрывает.

— Амбивалентность.

Горсть таблеток, лезвия, камень на шее — это не так сложно. Тайлер знает, что действительно _сложно_ , но не произносит вслух — давит воспоминания в себе. К утру сознание обнуляется, и под солнечными лучами мир кажется не таким холодным.

— Амбивалентность.

Он повторяет это до тех пор, пока слово не въедается в подкорку, не становится неотъемлемой частью. Теперь они — единое целое.

И нет никакого лучшего друга.

~ * ~

Тайлер выглядит абсолютно нормально. _Нормально_. Улыбается ярче всех, ходит на работу, проводит время с семьёй, не жалуется на проблемы, иногда грустит, как и все, молчит, _молчит_. А когда приходит домой, методично полосует живот и нижнюю часть грудной клетки: никто не должен узнать. Иногда его настроение скачет, Тайлер срывается в слёзы, беззвучно кричит и клянётся, что завтра точно всё закончит, но секундой позже наступает просветление. Его больше не разрывает изнутри, он чувствует, как шторм затихает и мысли уходят — все до единой. Засыпает он в слезах, соплях и с застывшей улыбкой.

В целом Тайлер выглядит _абсолютно нормально._

Как и его бесконечная нездоровая любовь к космосу.

По субботам Тайлер помогает матери нарезать овощи и превращать их в подобие салата, после чего вместе с остальными садится за огромный стол. Отец — строгий на вид — похлопывает его по плечу, спрашивая, как прошла неделя, пока Мэдди спорит с Джеем, Зак пользуется моментом, чтобы ответить на смс-ку, а мама уходит за подгорающим пирогом.

— Неплохо, — говорит он.

«Я не убил себя», — звучит в голове.

Мама не может сдержать улыбки, когда смотрит на него, она спрашивает, не появилась ли у Тайлера девушка.

— Мы с твоим отцом очень хотели бы понянчить внуков.

Поэтому Тайлер и не говорит. Не говорит, что от одной мысли о близости с девушкой его мутит, что вряд ли когда-нибудь оправдает их ожидания, что иногда так сильно хочется покончить со всем (и не в метафорическом — прямом смысле). Чувство вины не позволяет. Тайлер просто не может так поступить со своей семьёй.

Раны щиплет, когда Тайлер захлёбывается собственной беспомощностью, орудуя канцелярским ножиком. Спать на животе больно, поэтому он устраивается на боку, подтягивая ноги к груди, поглаживает свежие царапины, пачкая руки и одеяло кровью.

В своём дневнике Тайлер пишет: «Мне грустно и больно, но я счастлив и рад. Мне грустно и больно, но я счастлив и рад». На листе — ни одного пропуска, буквы цепляются друг за друга как Тайлер — за лезвие. Он думает, это поможет, он думает, после ещё одной строчки ему станет легче. Проще.

«Я всё испортил». Места на листе больше нет. Как и людей, которых он считал друзьями.

Никто не захочет общаться с человеком, который не отвечает на звонки или же делает это раз в месяц (но при этом думает о каждом дорогом ему человеке каждый вечер).

Просто Тайлер не умеет поддерживать отношения. Просто легче отталкивать и жить фантазиями, а потом загоняться.

Всё _так просто._

Обновлять страницу парня, в которого он был влюблён, с которым он встречался, и понимать, что тот выкинул его из жизни тоже — просто. Не задумываясь, перестав звонить и отвечать на сообщения, прямо как Тайлер — со своими друзьями. И хотя чувств больше нет, за исключением обиды и грусти, очередная вылазка в сеть никак не помогает душевному состоянию. И фотографии с новой девушкой, с которой у Ника, кажется, всё отлично — лучше, чем отлично, — только подкашивают уверенность в себе.

Больно. Тайлер признаёт, что ему больно, но легче не становится.

А потом он падает на промозглую землю, устремляет мутный взгляд вверх и растворяется в бесконечности звёздных туманностей. Думает о других планетах и пришельцах, которым, наверное, тоже бывает одиноко.

~ * ~

Каждое воскресенье он отправляется в планетарий.

Замирает в конце зала, очарованный картиной на потолке. Созвездия плывут, сменяют друг друга, отдаляются и сливаются в галактики, вращаются, танцуют — бум! — разом взрываются. Не возрождаются. Проектор выключается, и больше — ничего. Только пустота.

Свет загорается, люди оживают, Тайлер — статичная фигура. В его глазах — звёздная пыль. Остаточное явление, воспоминания, которых ещё можно коснуться, сдвинуть, размазать или смешать. Превратить в мельчайший порошок, чтобы втереть в царапины под футболкой.

— Амбивалентность.

Слово всё ещё вертится на языке. Звёзды всё ещё сгорают.

Потолок весь в белилах, причём давно — Тайлер замечает только сейчас. Делает шаг назад и почти падает, когда врезается во что-то живое и тёплое, несуразное, сильными руками удерживающее его от падения.

Тайлер всегда извиняется первым, в этот раз — не может выдавить и слова. Словно нашёл просветление, словно достиг нирваны, словно увидел Бога. Шагнул в невесомость. И растворился в голубом сиянии, которое буквально везде — в волосах, на руках, шее, ключицах и кончике носа, но не в глазах — тёмных, глубоких. Отдельных Вселенных.

— Всё в порядке?

Тайлер разбивается о землю, всё разом тухнет, вокруг растут стены, появляются люди, декорации, мелкие помехи и парень с голубыми волосами. Озадаченный взгляд — первое, что приводит в чувства. Но страха нет. Нигде.

— Просто задумался.

— Видимо, очень сильно.

Чужая улыбка полосует чёрную материю как Тайлер полосует себя.

— Очень сильно.

Смех прорывается сквозь вакуум, и Тайлер понимает, что на Земле, а не среди обломков комет.

— Я, кстати, Джош.

— Никогда тебя здесь не видел.

— Ну...

Невежливо. Тайлер прикусывает язык, пытаясь найти манеры в карманах. Пусто.

— В смысле... я здесь каждое воскресенье и... Я Тайлер.

Джошу это кажется милым. Джош не смотрит на Тайлера, как на фрика, и этого достаточно. Им обоим.

— Ну, мне пора, — Джош отводит взгляд, улыбается, но не Тайлеру — девушке в конце зала, улыбающейся ему в ответ. Мир схлопывается. — Больше не задумывайся так сильно, Тайлер.

Тайлер возвращается в начало — наблюдает за Вселенной, родившейся на его глазах, играющей оттенками голубого, не холодного — тёплого цвета.

Он долго не может заснуть. В этот раз — не от раздирающей пустоты и осознания бессмысленности, а от застывшей картинки, отпечатавшейся на сетчатке. Не исчезающей, даже если открыть глаза.

Такое бывает. Одного взгляда достаточно, чтобы оставить человека в памяти навсегда. Сохранить в небольшой ячейке около сердца, рядом с мечтами о полётах в космос. Идеализировать.

Порой (бес)сознательно.

~ * ~

Дом Тайлера — его маленькая галактика: привычная, изученная миллионы лет назад. Статичная, потому что Тайлер не любит перемены.

— Хей!

И кажется, в своём мире он не так одинок, как думает.

Столкновение галактик не приводит к катастрофе: ударная волна даже не задевает Тайлера. Газовые облака сжимаются, пронизывают друг друга, как нитки кожу — небесно-голубые и кроваво-красные.

— Привет.

Джош появляется будто из ниоткуда.

— Так это твой дом светится ярче рождественской ёлки... — взгляд падает на голубое сияние, исходящее из окон одноэтажного дома. Тайлер не снимает гирлянду даже летом.

— Ты следишь за мной?

— Нет, — уголки губ приподнимаются, — нет. Просто... это завораживает. Особенно ночью.

Тайлер теряется, смотрит на Джоша как в последний раз: не знает, что сказать. Перебирает возможные фразы в голове, те, что обычно используют для поддержания беседы, но не находит нужных.

— Почему именно голубой? Твой любимый цвет?

— Не то чтобы... — Тайлер трёт шею, собирая мысли воедино. Складывает звёзды в созвездия, но получается только каша. — Он такой... спокойный. Как небо. Как Вселенная.

— Оу.

Джош не выглядит поражённым — он принимает правду безболезненно, пропускает через себя как радиацию. И тоже сияет.

Тайлер надевает скафандр и ступает в открытый космос.

— Не хочешь зайти?

— Конечно, — Джош лохматит волосы, и Тайлер думает, что задыхается. — Конечно.

~ * ~

Они любуются метеоритным дождём, когда Тайлер говорит, что хочет стать астронавтом.

— Почему?

— Всегда хотел быть ближе к звёздам.

Касаться и сгорать, снова и снова. Жить в состоянии сверхновой, пока Вселенную не разорвёт на атомы.

В небе проносится ещё один осколок кометы.

— Ты уже знаешь, куда будешь поступать?

Шум проезжающих машин разбавляет шелест листвы, огни соседних домов затухают один за одним. Все отправляются ко сну, загруженные повседневными проблемами, пока над ними проносятся десятки космических тел. Мёртвых. Сгоревших в атмосфере.

Тайлер не отвечает, и Джош не пытает его. Ни косых взглядов, ни подбадривающих касаний. Одержимость Тайлера передаётся воздушно-капельным путём — возможно, в этом причина. Причина того, почему Джош больше не задаёт вопросов и не отводит взгляда от переливающихся звёзд, сияющих в дымке, далеко, там, где больше ничего не важно. На границе Вселенной.

Где всегда хотел жить Тайлер, но ничего не вышло.

«И не выйдет», — думает он, когда Джош спешит домой к любящей девушке.

Потолок переливается голубым, вкрапления фиолетового (Тайлер включает ещё одну лампу) разбавляют бесконечный холод печалью — светлой. Джош кажется чем-то недостижимым, внеземным, и в то же время — потерянным миллиарды лет назад и наконец вернувшимся домой.

— Амбивалентность.

Тайлер улыбается — так, что губы всё же трескаются, — смеётся, тихо кричит в подушку из-за разрывающего его света, идущего изнутри. Оставленного Джошем.

~ * ~

Шесть параллельных линий пересекают живот Тайлера. Последняя кривится и пересекает остальные — закон геометрии нарушен.

Закон Тайлера — нет.

В этот раз мысли о Джоше не приносят облегчения, напротив. Тайлер хватает ртом воздух, царапает грудную клетку и _действительно_ хочет всё закончить.

Засыпает.

~ * ~

Тайлер не влюбляется — его сердце занято горячими планетами и бесконечной пустотой. Наверное, поэтому встречи с Джошем заканчиваются слезами и эйфорией, переходящими друг в друга. Тайлера ломает, скручивает, выворачивает — правда разливается по венам.

Джош не может так врываться в упорядоченную звёздную систему Тайлера.

Джош врывается.

Тайлер не перестаёт обновлять страницу Ника — его персональную чёрную дыру, из которой не выбраться.

Тайлер не ставит телефон на беззвучный режим — ему никто не звонит последние полгода.

Тайлер не говорит на семейном ужине о своём маленьком _секрете_ в виде Джоша — никто не поймёт.

Тайлер подавляет воспоминания — делает это на протяжении тринадцати лет и весьма успешно.

До этого момента. Что-то идёт не так. Что-то ломается — и они разом всплывают, одно за одним.

Теперь порезов недостаточно, чтобы перебить их всех.

Тайлер плачет навзрыд, свернувшись на полу, царапает холодный паркет, который должен отрезвлять, бьёт его кулаком, будто это может что-то исправить. Тайлер _хотел бы_ всё исправить. Но ему остаётся только смотреть, как гаснет его идеально выстроенная галактика.

На следующий день Джош приносит пиццу и чипсы и падает на диван рядом с Тайлером. Они листают каналы, и Тайлер думает, что недостоин такого отношения; где-то спрятан подвох, то, что всплывает в конце, неожиданно и болезненно, разрушая выстроенные иллюзии. Тайлеру остаётся только считать секунды, пока голова Джоша — на его плече, пока свет и радиация, исходящие от него, пронизывают маленькую комнату. Согревают.

Вечером Джош уходит. Он обнимает Тайлера на прощание — дольше положенного — и говорит, что заглянет на выходных.

Выходные не наступают.

~ * ~

Всю неделю внутри Тайлера собираются отдельные атомы и молекулы, химические элементы, которые смешиваются, постепенно превращаясь в горящую энергию. Кипящую, разъедающую сосуды, мышцы, кости, рвущуюся наружу.

В субботу Тайлера разрывает.

— Я кое с кем познакомился.

Все заинтригованы, но Тайлер больше ничего не говорит. Он жуёт лист салата, уставившись в тарелку, размазывает картофельное пюре и жалеет о сказанных словах. О выплеснутой энергии.

— Солнышко, это замечательно, — щебечет его мама.

— Ты пригласишь её на семейный ужин? — интересуется отец.

— Она красивая? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Мэдди.

Тайлер жуёт лист салата. Он не знает, как они отреагируют, не уверен, что Джош испытывает такие же чувства, не понимает, что делать дальше и какой смысл в этих еженедельных встречах и ритуалах. Через сто сорок миллиардов лет Вселенная расширится до такой степени, что разорвётся, и всё, что когда-то что-то значило, станет пылью. Атомами.

И какой во всём смысл?

Вселенная Тайлера грозится треснуть в любую секунду — ей не надо ждать. Она готова.

Тайлер жуёт лист салата. Все возвращаются к прерванному ужину, стараясь не обращать внимания на неловкость вместо воздуха.

~ * ~

Уже уходя, Тайлер ловит взволнованный взгляд матери. Она мягко хватает его за предплечье, притягивает к себе и стискивает в объятиях, пока Тайлер слепо смотрит в потолок — не позволяет слезам выдать себя.

— С тобой что-то происходит.

Тайлер не отрицает.

— Что бы ни случилось, ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной.

Может ли? Тайлеру бесконечно стыдно за свои мысли — мазутные, душащие его. Кто виноват, что всё так вышло?

— Конечно.

Кто угодно, но не его мама.

Тайлер возвращается домой, но не ложится спать. Вместо этого он берёт старый флисовый плед и тот, что поновей — подаренный родителями на Рождество. Первый он расстилает на мокрой траве, вторым укрывается сам. Перед глазами — серебряная россыпь звёзд, которые не выглядят приветливо в этот раз: они смотрят отстранённо, не замечая Тайлера, не замечая его болезненной привязанности — больше не к ним. К Джошу.

И Тайлеру совсем немного стыдно, когда он кончает с именем Джоша на губах, с именем Джоша, которое теперь известно каждой разумной форме жизни на другом конце Вселенной.

~ * ~

В воскресенье Тайлер меняет планы — он остаётся дома, перебирает струны укулеле, складывает из аккордов мелодию, которую тут же забывает. Она просачивается наружу, живёт секунду — Тайлер собственноручно создаёт и убивает её. Его ничто не волнует. Он ждёт звонка Джоша. Провожает секундную стрелку взглядом, пока та механично щёлкает, выполняя свою работу, рвёт немое пространство вокруг.

Ближе к полудню Тайлер сам набирает Джоша. После сухого «Да?» Тайлер не уверен, что идея звонить первому — лучшая из всех имевшихся.

— Ты... ты придёшь сегодня? Ты говорил, что... ну, мы встретимся на выходных.

— Чёрт... — Джош тяжело вздыхает. — Тайлер, я... Прости, появились кое-какие дела, и я совсем забыл.

Звучит неубедительно. Тайлер не хочет думать, что Джош может от него так легко избавиться.

Но именно так и происходит.

Голос Джоша не живой — уставший, предназначенный для навязчивых рекламщиков.

— Давай встретимся в следующее воскресенье? Прости ещё раз, что так получилось.

Тайлер сжимает трубку, будто это поможет удержать Джоша.

— Ничего страшного.

Гудки превращаются в новую мелодию. Она не умирает, вертится в голове, вместе с отговорками Джоша, которые Тайлер повторяет про себя, снова и снова. Снова и снова, пока обида и грусть не обволакивают желудок, разъедая стенки и заливая брюшную полость.

Тайлер не идёт в планетарий. Он занимает место на диване, обвивает руки вокруг себя, представляя, что это Джош, что это по-настоящему, _по-настоящему_ , но на деле...

На деле Тайлер чувствует чужие руки, сжимающие его бока, не дающие вырваться.

Десяти порезов достаточно, чтобы вернуться в реальность.

~ * ~

В следующее воскресенье ситуация повторяется. Оправдание — нет.

— Марк попросил меня подменить его. Какая-то экстренная ситуация...

Тайлер закрывает глаза. Он проводит по свежим царапинам, чуть подсохшим — неаккуратного движения хватает, чтобы содрать корочку и выпустить демонов наружу.

— Ничего страшного, — отвечает заученно, после сбрасывает вызов и кладёт телефон на кровать рядом с собой. Смотрит на него, кажется, вечность, в ожидании... чего? Тишина давит на барабанные перепонки, но Тайлер не против. Он утыкается носом в подушку, не включает привычный голубой свет — он и так чувствует себя слишком одиноко. Покинуто. Теперь он думает, что и в собственной Вселенной всегда был один.

~ * ~

Тайлер не звонит Джошу через неделю. Джош не звонит Тайлеру.

Призраки прошлого держат Тайлера за руку, когда он полосует свой живот. Немой крик ударяется о стены.

~ * ~

Тайлер действительно думает, что это конец. Стоя под душем, он вспоминает каждое мгновение с Джошем, восстанавливает в памяти его голос, случайные прикосновения и _взгляд_. Так не смотрят на хороших друзей — Тайлер уверен, что и на любимую девушку тоже.

Он открывает глаза. Джош исчезает подобно миражу в горячем паре.

Самообман — брат Амбивалентности.

Безразличие — даже не друг.

Поэтому глаза Тайлера так болят по ночам и опухают по утрам. Джош сходит с орбиты и отправляется в свободное плавание, Тайлер же безвольно наблюдает за постепенно отдаляющимся светом. Застывает, потрясённый, (не)смирившийся. Он обновляет страницу Ника, но думает только о Джоше, ещё раз перебирает каждое своё действие, пытаясь найти ошибку и причину для самоненависти.

Не находит. Он вопрошает:  
— Почему?

Звёзды игриво мерцают.

— Почему?

Переливаются красным и голубоватым — издеваются. Осуждают.

— Почему?!

Тайлера бьёт мелкая дрожь, он сжимает траву, почти выгибается, когда чёрная субстанция сочится из его груди, подходит к горлу и рвётся наружу. Царапин недостаточно.

— _Почему?!_

Этот вопрос не касается Джоша. Слёзы затекают в уши, застилают глаза, размазываются по лицу как много лет назад. Тайлер крутит головой и жмурится, и жмурится, и жмурится, но воспоминания не рассеиваются как звёздная пыль.

А потом он задыхается. _Он задыхается_.

Хватается за шею, за ремень, который сам же и затянул, дёргается, дёргается, пинает воздух, пока под ногтями застревают кусочки кожи и кровь. Перед глазами танцуют те самые звёзды, отвергшие его, а потом со свистом сгорают все до единой.

Перед тем как последовать за ними, Тайлер чувствует жгучее чувство вины и ненавидит себя больше обычного. Кажется, он всё же добрался до границы Вселенной.

Секунда — и его отбрасывает на миллионы световых лет назад.

Он летит вниз — падает, и падает, и падает. Разбитый нос, синяки по всему телу и красная борозда вокруг шеи — меньшая цена. Тайлер оттягивает петлю, заходится кашлем, судорожно дыша, и смотрит на лопасть потолочного вентилятора с завязанным ремнём у основания. Штукатурка покрывает тело ровным слоем.

В потолке — такая же дыра, как и внутри Тайлера.

Он всё же проваливается в неизвестность — слышит голоса и чьи-то крики, шум турбин и обратный отсчёт. Он открывает глаза, когда в голове раздаётся «два» и космический корабль взлетает без него. Гравитация припечатывает его к земле и возвращает в реальность, в которой Тайлер больше не уверен, особенно когда перед глазами — испуганный взгляд Джоша.

Тайлер думает, что ему всё же удалось.

Боль во всём теле доказывает обратное.

— Господи, Тайлер...

Джош не исчезает как наваждение.

— Что же ты наделал?..

Джош медлит, его руки дрожат, как дрожит Тайлер по ночам, пытаясь иссечь плохие мысли. Шок. Джош не ожидал. Джош и _подумать не мог._

А потом он хватается за телефон, и Тайлер знает, что тот хочет сделать. Ещё Тайлер _догадывается_ , чем это закончится.

— Не надо... — из груди вырывается только хрип.

Он никогда не станет астронавтом.

— Пожалуйста, — всё ещё хрип. Мышцы подводят, пальцы почти не сгибаются, но Тайлеру удаётся обхватить запястье Джоша — окоченевшее, неживое. Они поменялись местами.

— Я не могу, не могу... — Джош теряет себя. Он продолжает сжимать телефон, пока другой рукой тянет себя за волосы. — Ты только что... Господи, ты только что...

Тайлер не отпускает Джоша, а Джош — Тайлера. Он снимает импровизированную петлю и обхватывает Тайлера руками, прижимает к груди. Сверху всё ещё сыпется штукатурка: чёрная дыра вопреки всем законам не засасывает в себя всё живое — её тошнит и рвёт, она возвращает незаконно забранное, второй шанс и всех забытых монстров. Она гниёт, _гниёт изнутри._

— Я никогда не хотел этого.

Тайлер засыпает на руках Джоша. Красно-синие огни не освещают улицу и не привлекают внимания любопытных соседей, вой не раздаётся на всю округу, а Тайлер больше не задыхается. Задыхается Джош, когда кладёт Тайлера на диван и падает на колени. Его демонам не нужны порезы, чтобы выбраться наружу — они всегда за его спиной.

~ * ~

Смотреть в глаза Джошу — худшая пытка. Стыд съедает Тайлера изнутри, вгрызается в плоть, обгладывает кости. Джош не давит. Не осуждает. Поджимает губы, а руки прячет в карманах толстовки, где стискивает ткань. За окнами давно стемнело, огни соседних домов разрывают материю на части — искрятся, сверкают, сражаются за право на жизнь, пока ледяной воздух проходит сквозь щели. Здесь внутри дома безопасно. Стоит открыть окно — произойдёт разгерметизация. Тайлер тянется к ручке, но та ускользает, плывёт дальше и дальше (или же это Тайлер?). Диван стоит на месте, жёсткий — пружины прокалывают спину, прокручиваются между позвонками, но Тайлер не обращает внимания. Теперь ему всё равно. Он молчит.

Они оба молчат.

А потом Джош открывает окно.

— Почему?

Тайлер переворачивается на спину, головой упирается в подлокотник и смотрит на развороченный потолок, который никуда не исчез. Тайлер обещал не плакать на людях, но Джош — не безликая толпа, не серая масса с тягой к обесцениванию чужих проблем, поэтому его взгляд плывёт — всё вокруг плывёт, — и он захлёбывается. Джош садится рядом, мягко сжимает его голень. Тайлер не против. Ему это нужно.

Он говорит:  
— Я устал.

_— Не говори маме. Не говори папе. Они накажут тебя. Это будет нашим секретом._

Он говорит:  
— Я больше так не могу.

_Тайлер не пытается вырваться. Он плачет, когда с него снимают майку. Он плачет, когда его касаются, когда его заставляют касаться в ответ. Видеокамера маячит перед лицом, измазанным слезами и вязкой белой жидкостью._

Его разрывает:  
— Я хочу всё забыть.

_— Наклонись пониже, иначе ничего не видно. Хороший мальчик._

Тайлер хватается за голову, сжатую между металлическими прутьями, пульсирующую и горящую где-то в затылке, вплетает пальцы в волосы и тянет, тянет, тянет, надеясь снять скальп, это не по-настоящему, он это придумал, он это придумал, это всё неправда, это был _не он._

— Хей, хей, хей, — Джош перехватывает его руки, чувствует, как мелкие звёзды лопаются в венах, их осколки бегут вниз, расцарапывая внутренние стенки, — занозы. Их никогда не вытащить.

— Я никогда не хотел этого. Я был ребёнком. _Я был ребёнком._ Он снимал это на камеру, боже, это длилось несколько месяцев, я никогда не хотел этого, Джош...

Джош держит Тайлера за плечи, притягивает к себе так, чтобы тот мог уткнуться ему в шею. Теперь Тайлер задыхается по-настоящему: ему не хватает воздуха, лёгкие расширяются, заполняются до краёв, но воздуха всё ещё мало. Он втягивает его ртом, судорожно, затем выдыхает — почти кричит, когда воспоминания выходят из него.

— Прости, — всё, что может сказать Джош. — Я должен был быть рядом. Теперь я здесь.

Руки Джоша тёплые. Горячие. Спокойствие разливается по телу, и Тайлеру не так больно снова проваливаться в пустоту.

~ * ~

Его сон неспокойный. Кажется, он просыпается несколько раз и тут же засыпает, звон посуды и тихие шаги раздаются с кухни — фоновая музыка.

Ему снится небо в алмазах и Джош среди них.

~ * ~

Когда Тайлер вновь просыпается, на часах — полночь. Свет с кухни не режет глаза, он ползёт по полу, облизывает лопасти вентилятора и кусочки бетона, щекочет пятки. Тайлер заворачивается в плед — тот самый, которым укрывается в морозную погоду, — и идёт на свет, как и должен был несколько часов назад. Иронично.

Он движется к центру своей галактики против всех правил (сам того не подозревая). К центру с сэндвичами и апельсиновым соком. И Джошем, протирающим столешницу.

Впервые за долгое время Тайлер чувствует себя _нужным_.

Губы Джоша потрескавшиеся, но он всё равно мягко улыбается Тайлеру — ещё чуть-чуть и пойдёт кровь. Тарелка с едой материализуется перед его носом, но есть совершенно не хочется; Тайлер откусывает немного — вкуса не чувствует. Джош смотрит на него с сожалением и невыносимой грустью в глазах, что становится неловко.

Говорить не хочется. Тайлер ковыряет кусок белого хлеба, не замечает, как проделывает отверстие, похожее на дыру у него в груди — большую, с подгнившими краями. При желании можно просунуть сквозь неё руку и ничего не почувствовать. Тайлер сглатывает вязкую слюну и всё ещё молчит.

Джош же больше не может.

— Я хотел убить себя.

На одном дыхании. Вместе со словами выходит дым — Тайлер физически _ощущает_ его.

— Я был один, сам по себе — только я и мои мысли. Никому не было дела до меня, когда всё катилось к чёрту. Всё катилось к чёрту, а я смотрел со стороны и ничего не мог сделать.

Взгляд Джоша отстранённый, его разум не здесь, не с Тайлером, внимающим каждое слово, а где-то _там_. В космическом корабле с фатальной неисправностью, о которой все знали, но никто не сказал.

— Я не видел другого выхода.

Пахнет гнилой плотью.

— Мне не влезть в твою шкуру, я не смогу до конца почувствовать весь тот кошмар, что пережил ты, — Джош собирает себя по кусочкам, пока его вторая версия кормит червей под землёй в параллельной Вселенной, — но я понимаю, в каком ты отчаянии.

В глазах Джоша нет огня, даже когда его звёзды горят заживо. Пугающее зрелище, и Тайлер больше не может отвести взгляд — он очарован.

— Тебе больно и страшно, как и мне когда-то, но мы... как-нибудь справимся.

Что-то с хрустом ломается внутри — Тайлер чувствует это физически, хотя всё ещё не может поверить. Он рассыпается, и Джош видит это. Шаги звучат притуплёно, как сердцебиение, — Тайлер закрывает глаза и отдаётся течению. Это не так страшно, когда его держат за плечи, прижимая прямо к сердцу. От Джоша пахнет спокойствием и трепетной заботой. Тайлер утыкается ему в живот, вдыхает этот запах и сжимает Джоша в ответ, глаза по-прежнему не открывает — темно. Только цветные круги, как кольца Сатурна, плывут по краям друг к другу.

Внутри всё ломается и цветёт одновременно. Это — его вознаграждение за все страдания.

И чтобы окончательно в этом убедиться, ему приходится вновь заговорить:  
— Твоя девушка... разве она не ждёт тебя?

— У меня больше нет девушки. Мы расстались.

Карма любит его.

— Мне жаль.

— Нет.

И это _правда_.

— Ты побудешь со мной?

Тайлер отрывается от живота Джоша, поднимает голову и больше не боится смотреть ему в глаза.

— Конечно.

Мягкие поглаживания по спине и пальцы Джоша в его волосах кажутся нереальными, Тайлер будто наблюдает за собой со стороны. Голос свой он слышит как чьё-то эхо.

— Можем ли мы... пойти на улицу?

Лёгкий мороз укрывает траву серебряной коркой, из-за которой она хрустит под ногами, трескается, когда Джош притягивает Тайлера к себе и укрывает их пледом. Шею щекочет стебелёк засохшего цветка — жёлтого, как кукуруза. Их много, Тайлер видит их днём, когда они тянутся к солнцу, но солнце не принимает их. Оно никогда не хотело их, они ему не нужны. Тайлер всегда чувствовал некую связь, поэтому и косил газон кое-как.

От Джоша исходит голубое сияние. Оно горит, согревает — уходит куда-то в бесконечность. Растворяется среди созвездия Льва и Девы — мерцающих звёзд (возможно, умерших, возможно, ещё молодых).

Некая недосказанность разливается по венам, Тайлер чувствует — вот он, подходящий момент. Джош не мог просто игнорировать его, придумывать причины, здесь нечто большее, что-то необъяснимое, но Тайлер не решается. Ходит по грани, боясь всё испортить. Снова.

Но Джош умеет читать мысли.

— Я так облажался, Тайлер.

Белесый пар выскальзывает изо рта и тут же растворяется.

— Так облажался. Пока я пытался разобраться в себе, ты рассыпался на части, а я не видел. Если бы... если бы у тебя всё получилось, я бы точно вернулся в начало. Я бы никогда не простил себе этого.

Тайлер крепче сжимает руку Джоша, апатично смотрящего сквозь материю, сконцентрированного на мыслях и возможных вариантах — тысячах, миллионах. Галактические нити переплелись именно так, что Джош оказался в одном сверхскоплении с Тайлером, когда вероятность стремилась к нулю.

Всё могло быть по-другому. Тайлер не хочет об этом думать. Он прижимается к Джошу, пока осколки других жизней впиваются в его ладонь. Вокруг — небольшие двухэтажные домики, с идеальными газонами, верандами и счастливыми семьями — точно с обложки. Исходящее из окон сияние съедает звёздные скопления — выживают только самые яркие. Сильные. Тайлер привык. Ему достаточно Луны и созвездий её окружающих.

Воскресенье — его второй день рождения — тает в воспоминаниях, превращается в красные капли, пропитывающие пепел. Однако его отголоски пульсовой волной проносятся сквозь город — из одного конца в другой — обесточивая, щёлкая рубильником. Все в момент лишаются зрения — небо обваливается.

— Боже...

Грудная клетка Джоша не вздымается, воздух застревает в бронхах, оцепенение и восторг застревают где-то там же.

Тайлер использует плечо Джоша как подушку, когда поворачивается на спину, когда устремляет взгляд в привычную пустоту и вместо неё видит пролитое молоко, посыпанное металлической стружкой. Земля больше не ощущается так явно, вокруг — космическая материя, и Тайлер падает, падает, падает.

Млечный Путь тянется неровной полосой, и Тайлер теряется среди россыпи мелких звёзд, которые даже не входят в созвездия. Глаза слезятся, а мир — замирает. Планета перестаёт вращаться.

— Всего лишь космическая пыль — вот что мы такое.

Последние слова почти не слышны — Тайлер шепчет, его мысли предназначены только для Джоша. Даже звёздам он не доверяет.

Бордовая полоса на шее никуда не исчезает, Тайлер очерчивает её пальцами, касается чуть выше — ничего не чувствует. Зато чувствует мягкое дыхание Джоша, когда тот стискивает его запястья и целует в лоб. Вселенная внутри Тайлера расширяется, растёт, растёт, не разрывается, _живёт_. Выходит за возможные границы и поглощает параллельные миры, где Тайлер мучительно умирает.

Его потряхивает — не от холода. Он в предвкушении, но всё ещё не верит — он потерял веру давно.

Когда Джош касается его губ, пространство-время перестаёт существовать. Тайлер оказывается за горизонтом событий.

Он цепляется за его шею, вплетает пальцы в волосы и плачет, плачет, плачет.

Этой ночью демоны отступают.

~ * ~

Странгуляционная борозда — ещё одно новое слово, которое выучивает Тайлер, только повторять не хочет. Он размазывает крем, что купил ему Джош, по всей шее, наносит несколько слоёв, надеясь избавиться от напоминания, от своей ошибки. Она же, как татуировка, въедается в кожу, не становится светлее даже к концу недели. Тайлер заматывается в шарф, готовый врать про больное горло.

Джош держит его за руку, когда Тайлер стучит в дверь родительского дома.

Первый шаг — всегда самый сложный.

С Джошем за столом они сидят рядом. В этот раз молчат все, нет привычного шума, за которым всегда прячется Тайлер. Каждый нерв оголён. Одна рука Джоша — под столом, лежит на бедре Тайлера, удерживает — не позволяет скользнуть в открытый космос. Несмотря на это сердце не перестаёт ломать рёбра.

Тайлер избегает пристального взгляда матери, которая точно обо всём _догадывается_ , но молчит. Он мысленно благодарит её, надеется избежать неловких разговоров, но Вселенная против его планов.

— А вы с Джошем уже целовались?

— Мэдисон!

— Что?

Комната превращается в раскалённое солнце, и больше всего Тайлеру хочется сгореть в ней заживо. Его щёки пылают, пальцы впиваются в обивку стула — присутствие Джоша больше не помогает.

— Кажется, сегодня мы засиделись, — Келли проводит рукой по столу, стряхивая невидимые крошки. — Вы с Джошем можете остаться, я ничего не меняла в твоей комнате.

Бежать, отталкивать, замкнуться — первая реакция. Тайлер почти произносит «нет», когда Джош говорит:  
— Спасибо, миссис Джозеф. Мы останемся.

Она улыбается Джошу. Тайлер думает, что всё не так уж плохо.

_Всё хуже некуда._

Когда все расходятся по комнатам, Джош мягко подталкивает Тайлера в направлении кухни. Пение матери уносит его в детство, когда было не страшно, когда были сладкая вата и прогулки всей семьёй. Недолго. Что-то пошло не так, что-то всегда идёт не так, Тайлер мотает головой, пытаясь выбросить ненужные воспоминания, которые должны быть ложными, но не являются ими.

Шарф вгрызается в шею.

Джош стоит за спиной, готовый в любую секунду вмешаться.

— Мам?

— Да, солнышко? — вода хлещет из крана почти как кровь из порванной артерии. Келли оставляет последнюю недомытую тарелку и поворачивается к Тайлеру. Она кажется спокойной и счастливой, но только вначале. Что-то едва ощутимое витает в воздухе.

— Я должен тебе кое-что сказать.

Это правильно. Он не сможет врать ей до конца жизни.

Когда шарф оказывается на полу, Тайлер чувствует будто с него сняли кожу. Глаза его матери только это подтверждают.

— Боже мой, Тайлер... _Что это?_

Она знает.

Нижняя губа Тайлера дёргается. Он смотрит в потолок, моргает часто-часто, будто это поможет сдержать слёзы. Келли закрывает рот одной рукой, другой — тянется к заметной борозде, но не решается коснуться.

— О, Тайлер... Как же я не заметила...

— Прости.

Глаза жжёт, лёгкие сжимаются, всё тело ломается. Тайлер почти складывается пополам — Джош не даёт: его рука на спине удерживает на плаву. Мама обнимает его крепко-крепко, и он больше не сдерживается — больше не может.

— Мне так жаль... Мне так жаль... — звучит как мантра, но Тайлеру она не нужна. Он больше не знает, что ему нужно.

Чувство вины пульсирует в висках, когда он желает матери приятных снов, отправляясь в свою комнату. Сегодня никто не будет спать спокойно.

Комната Тайлера выглядит абсолютно так же, как и несколько лет назад. Его мама даже не выкинула самодельные ракеты из фольги, которые Тайлер сделал ещё в средней школе.

— Всегда хотел сделать нечто похожее со своим потолком.

Джош касается зеленоватых звёзд, расклеенных по всей стене и потолку, — светящихся, стоит выключить свет. Что Джош и делает.

На глазах рождается новая галактика, в которой нет ни жалости, ни презрения.

Уже лёжа на кровати, Джош замечает закономерность в расположении наклеек — не случайную: Тайлер знает все созвездия, каждую их альфу и бету. Они — его маяк. Они — его бесконечное стремление.

Лезвия больше не впиваются в кожу, их заменяет канцелярская резинка, что болтается на запястье. Джош прижимает Тайлера к себе, гладит его живот и двадцать семь покрытых корочкой ранок. Демоны плавятся от его касаний, и Тайлер улыбается.

~ * ~

Потёртый плед и морозные ночи — привычки, которые Тайлер делит с Джошем. Как и своё сердце. Это не так страшно — снова доверять, чувствовать себя желанным. Галактика Тайлера не терпит изменений, но для Джоша местечко находится — в самом центре.

— Берут ли самоубийц в космос?

Взгляд плавает среди созвездий, сознание — хватается за тёплые руки вокруг живота и мягкие касания шеи.

— Нет. Они уже там.

Падающая звезда вспыхивает на долю секунды, но Тайлер успевает загадать желание, хотя знает — оно не исполнится.

Оно _уже_ исполнилось.

— Все мы будем там.

Вселенная Тайлера не расширяется. Достигает точки невозврата, вздрагивает, почти умирает — _не умирает_. Она сжимается, чтобы всё начать сначала.

Джош тяжело вздыхает. — Тайлер, я... Прости, появились кое-какие дела, и я совсем забыл.

Звучит неубедительно. Тайлер не хочет думать, что Джош может от него так легко избавиться.

Но именно так и происходит.

Голос Джоша не живой — уставший, предназначенный для навязчивых рекламщиков.

— Давай встретимся в следующее воскресенье? Прости ещё раз, что так получилось.

Тайлер сжимает трубку, будто это поможет удержать Джоша.

— Ничего страшного.

Гудки превращаются в новую мелодию. Она не умирает, вертится в голове, вместе с отговорками Джоша, которые Тайлер повторяет про себя, снова и снова. Снова и снова, пока обида и грусть не обволакивают желудок, разъедая стенки и заливая брюшную полость.

Тайлер не идёт в планетарий. Он занимает место на диване, обвивает руки вокруг себя, представляя, что это Джош, что это по-настоящему, _по-настоящему_ , но на деле...

На деле Тайлер чувствует чужие руки, сжимающие его бока, не дающие вырваться.

Десяти порезов достаточно, чтобы вернуться в реальность.

~ * ~

В следующее воскресенье ситуация повторяется. Оправдание — нет.

— Марк попросил меня подменить его. Какая-то экстренная ситуация...

Тайлер закрывает глаза. Он проводит по свежим царапинам, чуть подсохшим — неаккуратного движения хватает, чтобы содрать корочку и выпустить демонов наружу.

— Ничего страшного, — отвечает заученно, после сбрасывает вызов и кладёт телефон на кровать рядом с собой. Смотрит на него, кажется, вечность, в ожидании... чего? Тишина давит на барабанные перепонки, но Тайлер не против. Он утыкается носом в подушку, не включает привычный голубой свет — он и так чувствует себя слишком одиноко. Покинуто. Теперь он думает, что и в собственной Вселенной всегда был один.

~ * ~

Тайлер не звонит Джошу через неделю. Джош не звонит Тайлеру.

Призраки прошлого держат Тайлера за руку, когда он полосует свой живот. Немой крик ударяется о стены.

~ * ~

Тайлер действительно думает, что это конец. Стоя под душем, он вспоминает каждое мгновение с Джошем, восстанавливает в памяти его голос, случайные прикосновения и _взгляд_. Так не смотрят на хороших друзей — Тайлер уверен, что и на любимую девушку тоже.

Он открывает глаза. Джош исчезает подобно миражу в горячем паре.

Самообман — брат Амбивалентности.

Безразличие — даже не друг.

Поэтому глаза Тайлера так болят по ночам и опухают по утрам. Джош сходит с орбиты и отправляется в свободное плавание, Тайлер же безвольно наблюдает за постепенно отдаляющимся светом. Застывает, потрясённый, (не)смирившийся. Он обновляет страницу Ника, но думает только о Джоше, ещё раз перебирает каждое своё действие, пытаясь найти ошибку и причину для самоненависти.

Не находит. Он вопрошает:  
— Почему?

Звёзды игриво мерцают.

— Почему?

Переливаются красным и голубоватым — издеваются. Осуждают.

— Почему?!

Тайлера бьёт мелкая дрожь, он сжимает траву, почти выгибается, когда чёрная субстанция сочится из его груди, подходит к горлу и рвётся наружу. Царапин недостаточно.

— _Почему?!_

Этот вопрос не касается Джоша. Слёзы затекают в уши, застилают глаза, размазываются по лицу как много лет назад. Тайлер крутит головой и жмурится, и жмурится, и жмурится, но воспоминания не рассеиваются как звёздная пыль.

А потом он задыхается. _Он задыхается_.

Хватается за шею, за ремень, который сам же и затянул, дёргается, дёргается, пинает воздух, пока под ногтями застревают кусочки кожи и кровь. Перед глазами танцуют те самые звёзды, отвергшие его, а потом со свистом сгорают все до единой.

Перед тем как последовать за ними, Тайлер чувствует жгучее чувство вины и ненавидит себя больше обычного. Кажется, он всё же добрался до границы Вселенной.

Секунда — и его отбрасывает на миллионы световых лет назад.

Он летит вниз — падает, и падает, и падает. Разбитый нос, синяки по всему телу и красная борозда вокруг шеи — меньшая цена. Тайлер оттягивает петлю, заходится кашлем, судорожно дыша, и смотрит на лопасть потолочного вентилятора с завязанным ремнём у основания. Штукатурка покрывает тело ровным слоем.

В потолке — такая же дыра, как и внутри Тайлера.

Он всё же проваливается в неизвестность — слышит голоса и чьи-то крики, шум турбин и обратный отсчёт. Он открывает глаза, когда в голове раздаётся «два» и космический корабль взлетает без него. Гравитация припечатывает его к земле и возвращает в реальность, в которой Тайлер больше не уверен, особенно когда перед глазами — испуганный взгляд Джоша.

Тайлер думает, что ему всё же удалось.

Боль во всём теле доказывает обратное.

— Господи, Тайлер...

Джош не исчезает как наваждение.

— Что же ты наделал?..

Джош медлит, его руки дрожат, как дрожит Тайлер по ночам, пытаясь иссечь плохие мысли. Шок. Джош не ожидал. Джош и _подумать не мог._

А потом он хватается за телефон, и Тайлер знает, что тот хочет сделать. Ещё Тайлер _догадывается_ , чем это закончится.

— Не надо... — из груди вырывается только хрип.

Он никогда не станет астронавтом.

— Пожалуйста, — всё ещё хрип. Мышцы подводят, пальцы почти не сгибаются, но Тайлеру удаётся обхватить запястье Джоша — окоченевшее, неживое. Они поменялись местами.

— Я не могу, не могу... — Джош теряет себя. Он продолжает сжимать телефон, пока другой рукой тянет себя за волосы. — Ты только что... Господи, ты только что...

Тайлер не отпускает Джоша, а Джош — Тайлера. Он снимает импровизированную петлю и обхватывает Тайлера руками, прижимает к груди. Сверху всё ещё сыпется штукатурка: чёрная дыра вопреки всем законам не засасывает в себя всё живое — её тошнит и рвёт, она возвращает незаконно забранное, второй шанс и всех забытых монстров. Она гниёт, _гниёт изнутри._

— Я никогда не хотел этого.

Тайлер засыпает на руках Джоша. Красно-синие огни не освещают улицу и не привлекают внимания любопытных соседей, вой не раздаётся на всю округу, а Тайлер больше не задыхается. Задыхается Джош, когда кладёт Тайлера на диван и падает на колени. Его демонам не нужны порезы, чтобы выбраться наружу — они всегда за его спиной.

~ * ~

Смотреть в глаза Джошу — худшая пытка. Стыд съедает Тайлера изнутри, вгрызается в плоть, обгладывает кости. Джош не давит. Не осуждает. Поджимает губы, а руки прячет в карманах толстовки, где стискивает ткань. За окнами давно стемнело, огни соседних домов разрывают материю на части — искрятся, сверкают, сражаются за право на жизнь, пока ледяной воздух проходит сквозь щели. Здесь внутри дома безопасно. Стоит открыть окно — произойдёт разгерметизация. Тайлер тянется к ручке, но та ускользает, плывёт дальше и дальше (или же это Тайлер?). Диван стоит на месте, жёсткий — пружины прокалывают спину, прокручиваются между позвонками, но Тайлер не обращает внимания. Теперь ему всё равно. Он молчит.

Они оба молчат.

А потом Джош открывает окно.

— Почему?

Тайлер переворачивается на спину, головой упирается в подлокотник и смотрит на развороченный потолок, который никуда не исчез. Тайлер обещал не плакать на людях, но Джош — не безликая толпа, не серая масса с тягой к обесцениванию чужих проблем, поэтому его взгляд плывёт — всё вокруг плывёт, — и он захлёбывается. Джош садится рядом, мягко сжимает его голень. Тайлер не против. Ему это нужно.

Он говорит:  
— Я устал.

_— Не говори маме. Не говори папе. Они накажут тебя. Это будет нашим секретом._

Он говорит:  
— Я больше так не могу.

_Тайлер не пытается вырваться. Он плачет, когда с него снимают майку. Он плачет, когда его касаются, когда его заставляют касаться в ответ. Видеокамера маячит перед лицом, измазанным слезами и вязкой белой жидкостью._

Его разрывает:  
— Я хочу всё забыть.

_— Наклонись пониже, иначе ничего не видно. Хороший мальчик._

Тайлер хватается за голову, сжатую между металлическими прутьями, пульсирующую и горящую где-то в затылке, вплетает пальцы в волосы и тянет, тянет, тянет, надеясь снять скальп, это не по-настоящему, он это придумал, он это придумал, это всё неправда, это был _не он._

— Хей, хей, хей, — Джош перехватывает его руки, чувствует, как мелкие звёзды лопаются в венах, их осколки бегут вниз, расцарапывая внутренние стенки, — занозы. Их никогда не вытащить.

— Я никогда не хотел этого. Я был ребёнком. _Я был ребёнком._ Он снимал это на камеру, боже, это длилось несколько месяцев, я никогда не хотел этого, Джош...

Джош держит Тайлера за плечи, притягивает к себе так, чтобы тот мог уткнуться ему в шею. Теперь Тайлер задыхается по-настоящему: ему не хватает воздуха, лёгкие расширяются, заполняются до краёв, но воздуха всё ещё мало. Он втягивает его ртом, судорожно, затем выдыхает — почти кричит, когда воспоминания выходят из него.

— Прости, — всё, что может сказать Джош. — Я должен был быть рядом. Теперь я здесь.

Руки Джоша тёплые. Горячие. Спокойствие разливается по телу, и Тайлеру не так больно снова проваливаться в пустоту.

~ * ~

Его сон неспокойный. Кажется, он просыпается несколько раз и тут же засыпает, звон посуды и тихие шаги раздаются с кухни — фоновая музыка.

Ему снится небо в алмазах и Джош среди них.

~ * ~

Когда Тайлер вновь просыпается, на часах — полночь. Свет с кухни не режет глаза, он ползёт по полу, облизывает лопасти вентилятора и кусочки бетона, щекочет пятки. Тайлер заворачивается в плед — тот самый, которым укрывается в морозную погоду, — и идёт на свет, как и должен был несколько часов назад. Иронично.

Он движется к центру своей галактики против всех правил (сам того не подозревая). К центру с сэндвичами и апельсиновым соком. И Джошем, протирающим столешницу.

Впервые за долгое время Тайлер чувствует себя _нужным_.

Губы Джоша потрескавшиеся, но он всё равно мягко улыбается Тайлеру — ещё чуть-чуть и пойдёт кровь. Тарелка с едой материализуется перед его носом, но есть совершенно не хочется; Тайлер откусывает немного — вкуса не чувствует. Джош смотрит на него с сожалением и невыносимой грустью в глазах, что становится неловко.

Говорить не хочется. Тайлер ковыряет кусок белого хлеба, не замечает, как проделывает отверстие, похожее на дыру у него в груди — большую, с подгнившими краями. При желании можно просунуть сквозь неё руку и ничего не почувствовать. Тайлер сглатывает вязкую слюну и всё ещё молчит.

Джош же больше не может.

— Я хотел убить себя.

На одном дыхании. Вместе со словами выходит дым — Тайлер физически _ощущает_ его.

— Я был один, сам по себе — только я и мои мысли. Никому не было дела до меня, когда всё катилось к чёрту. Всё катилось к чёрту, а я смотрел со стороны и ничего не мог сделать.

Взгляд Джоша отстранённый, его разум не здесь, не с Тайлером, внимающим каждое слово, а где-то _там_. В космическом корабле с фатальной неисправностью, о которой все знали, но никто не сказал.

— Я не видел другого выхода.

Пахнет гнилой плотью.

— Мне не влезть в твою шкуру, я не смогу до конца почувствовать весь тот кошмар, что пережил ты, — Джош собирает себя по кусочкам, пока его вторая версия кормит червей под землёй в параллельной Вселенной, — но я понимаю, в каком ты отчаянии.

В глазах Джоша нет огня, даже когда его звёзды горят заживо. Пугающее зрелище, и Тайлер больше не может отвести взгляд — он очарован.

— Тебе больно и страшно, как и мне когда-то, но мы... как-нибудь справимся.

Что-то с хрустом ломается внутри — Тайлер чувствует это физически, хотя всё ещё не может поверить. Он рассыпается, и Джош видит это. Шаги звучат притуплёно, как сердцебиение, — Тайлер закрывает глаза и отдаётся течению. Это не так страшно, когда его держат за плечи, прижимая прямо к сердцу. От Джоша пахнет спокойствием и трепетной заботой. Тайлер утыкается ему в живот, вдыхает этот запах и сжимает Джоша в ответ, глаза по-прежнему не открывает — темно. Только цветные круги, как кольца Сатурна, плывут по краям друг к другу.

Внутри всё ломается и цветёт одновременно. Это — его вознаграждение за все страдания.

И чтобы окончательно в этом убедиться, ему приходится вновь заговорить:  
— Твоя девушка... разве она не ждёт тебя?

— У меня больше нет девушки. Мы расстались.

Карма любит его.

— Мне жаль.

— Нет.

И это _правда_.

— Ты побудешь со мной?

Тайлер отрывается от живота Джоша, поднимает голову и больше не боится смотреть ему в глаза.

— Конечно.

Мягкие поглаживания по спине и пальцы Джоша в его волосах кажутся нереальными, Тайлер будто наблюдает за собой со стороны. Голос свой он слышит как чьё-то эхо.

— Можем ли мы... пойти на улицу?

Лёгкий мороз укрывает траву серебряной коркой, из-за которой она хрустит под ногами, трескается, когда Джош притягивает Тайлера к себе и укрывает их пледом. Шею щекочет стебелёк засохшего цветка — жёлтого, как кукуруза. Их много, Тайлер видит их днём, когда они тянутся к солнцу, но солнце не принимает их. Оно никогда не хотело их, они ему не нужны. Тайлер всегда чувствовал некую связь, поэтому и косил газон кое-как.

От Джоша исходит голубое сияние. Оно горит, согревает — уходит куда-то в бесконечность. Растворяется среди созвездия Льва и Девы — мерцающих звёзд (возможно, умерших, возможно, ещё молодых).

Некая недосказанность разливается по венам, Тайлер чувствует — вот он, подходящий момент. Джош не мог просто игнорировать его, придумывать причины, здесь нечто большее, что-то необъяснимое, но Тайлер не решается. Ходит по грани, боясь всё испортить. Снова.

Но Джош умеет читать мысли.

— Я так облажался, Тайлер.

Белесый пар выскальзывает изо рта и тут же растворяется.

— Так облажался. Пока я пытался разобраться в себе, ты рассыпался на части, а я не видел. Если бы... если бы у тебя всё получилось, я бы точно вернулся в начало. Я бы никогда не простил себе этого.

Тайлер крепче сжимает руку Джоша, апатично смотрящего сквозь материю, сконцентрированного на мыслях и возможных вариантах — тысячах, миллионах. Галактические нити переплелись именно так, что Джош оказался в одном сверхскоплении с Тайлером, когда вероятность стремилась к нулю.

Всё могло быть по-другому. Тайлер не хочет об этом думать. Он прижимается к Джошу, пока осколки других жизней впиваются в его ладонь. Вокруг — небольшие двухэтажные домики, с идеальными газонами, верандами и счастливыми семьями — точно с обложки. Исходящее из окон сияние съедает звёздные скопления — выживают только самые яркие. Сильные. Тайлер привык. Ему достаточно Луны и созвездий её окружающих.

Воскресенье — его второй день рождения — тает в воспоминаниях, превращается в красные капли, пропитывающие пепел. Однако его отголоски пульсовой волной проносятся сквозь город — из одного конца в другой — обесточивая, щёлкая рубильником. Все в момент лишаются зрения — небо обваливается.

— Боже...

Грудная клетка Джоша не вздымается, воздух застревает в бронхах, оцепенение и восторг застревают где-то там же.

Тайлер использует плечо Джоша как подушку, когда поворачивается на спину, когда устремляет взгляд в привычную пустоту и вместо неё видит пролитое молоко, посыпанное металлической стружкой. Земля больше не ощущается так явно, вокруг — космическая материя, и Тайлер падает, падает, падает.

Млечный Путь тянется неровной полосой, и Тайлер теряется среди россыпи мелких звёзд, которые даже не входят в созвездия. Глаза слезятся, а мир — замирает. Планета перестаёт вращаться.

— Всего лишь космическая пыль — вот что мы такое.

Последние слова почти не слышны — Тайлер шепчет, его мысли предназначены только для Джоша. Даже звёздам он не доверяет.

Бордовая полоса на шее никуда не исчезает, Тайлер очерчивает её пальцами, касается чуть выше — ничего не чувствует. Зато чувствует мягкое дыхание Джоша, когда тот стискивает его запястья и целует в лоб. Вселенная внутри Тайлера расширяется, растёт, растёт, не разрывается, _живёт_. Выходит за возможные границы и поглощает параллельные миры, где Тайлер мучительно умирает.

Его потряхивает — не от холода. Он в предвкушении, но всё ещё не верит — он потерял веру давно.

Когда Джош касается его губ, пространство-время перестаёт существовать. Тайлер оказывается за горизонтом событий.

Он цепляется за его шею, вплетает пальцы в волосы и плачет, плачет, плачет.

Этой ночью демоны отступают.

~ * ~

Странгуляционная борозда — ещё одно новое слово, которое выучивает Тайлер, только повторять не хочет. Он размазывает крем, что купил ему Джош, по всей шее, наносит несколько слоёв, надеясь избавиться от напоминания, от своей ошибки. Она же, как татуировка, въедается в кожу, не становится светлее даже к концу недели. Тайлер заматывается в шарф, готовый врать про больное горло.

Джош держит его за руку, когда Тайлер стучит в дверь родительского дома.

Первый шаг — всегда самый сложный.

С Джошем за столом они сидят рядом. В этот раз молчат все, нет привычного шума, за которым всегда прячется Тайлер. Каждый нерв оголён. Одна рука Джоша — под столом, лежит на бедре Тайлера, удерживает — не позволяет скользнуть в открытый космос. Несмотря на это сердце не перестаёт ломать рёбра.

Тайлер избегает пристального взгляда матери, которая точно обо всём _догадывается_ , но молчит. Он мысленно благодарит её, надеется избежать неловких разговоров, но Вселенная против его планов.

— А вы с Джошем уже целовались?

— Мэдисон!

— Что?

Комната превращается в раскалённое солнце, и больше всего Тайлеру хочется сгореть в ней заживо. Его щёки пылают, пальцы впиваются в обивку стула — присутствие Джоша больше не помогает.

— Кажется, сегодня мы засиделись, — Келли проводит рукой по столу, стряхивая невидимые крошки. — Вы с Джошем можете остаться, я ничего не меняла в твоей комнате.

Бежать, отталкивать, замкнуться — первая реакция. Тайлер почти произносит «нет», когда Джош говорит:  
— Спасибо, миссис Джозеф. Мы останемся.

Она улыбается Джошу. Тайлер думает, что всё не так уж плохо.

_Всё хуже некуда._

Когда все расходятся по комнатам, Джош мягко подталкивает Тайлера в направлении кухни. Пение матери уносит его в детство, когда было не страшно, когда были сладкая вата и прогулки всей семьёй. Недолго. Что-то пошло не так, что-то всегда идёт не так, Тайлер мотает головой, пытаясь выбросить ненужные воспоминания, которые должны быть ложными, но не являются ими.

Шарф вгрызается в шею.

Джош стоит за спиной, готовый в любую секунду вмешаться.

— Мам?

— Да, солнышко? — вода хлещет из крана почти как кровь из порванной артерии. Келли оставляет последнюю недомытую тарелку и поворачивается к Тайлеру. Она кажется спокойной и счастливой, но только вначале. Что-то едва ощутимое витает в воздухе.

— Я должен тебе кое-что сказать.

Это правильно. Он не сможет врать ей до конца жизни.

Когда шарф оказывается на полу, Тайлер чувствует будто с него сняли кожу. Глаза его матери только это подтверждают.

— Боже мой, Тайлер... _Что это?_

Она знает.

Нижняя губа Тайлера дёргается. Он смотрит в потолок, моргает часто-часто, будто это поможет сдержать слёзы. Келли закрывает рот одной рукой, другой — тянется к заметной борозде, но не решается коснуться.

— О, Тайлер... Как же я не заметила...

— Прости.

Глаза жжёт, лёгкие сжимаются, всё тело ломается. Тайлер почти складывается пополам — Джош не даёт: его рука на спине удерживает на плаву. Мама обнимает его крепко-крепко, и он больше не сдерживается — больше не может.

— Мне так жаль... Мне так жаль... — звучит как мантра, но Тайлеру она не нужна. Он больше не знает, что ему нужно.

Чувство вины пульсирует в висках, когда он желает матери приятных снов, отправляясь в свою комнату. Сегодня никто не будет спать спокойно.

Комната Тайлера выглядит абсолютно так же, как и несколько лет назад. Его мама даже не выкинула самодельные ракеты из фольги, которые Тайлер сделал ещё в средней школе.

— Всегда хотел сделать нечто похожее со своим потолком.

Джош касается зеленоватых звёзд, расклеенных по всей стене и потолку, — светящихся, стоит выключить свет. Что Джош и делает.

На глазах рождается новая галактика, в которой нет ни жалости, ни презрения.

Уже лёжа на кровати, Джош замечает закономерность в расположении наклеек — не случайную: Тайлер знает все созвездия, каждую их альфу и бету. Они — его маяк. Они — его бесконечное стремление.

Лезвия больше не впиваются в кожу, их заменяет канцелярская резинка, что болтается на запястье. Джош прижимает Тайлера к себе, гладит его живот и двадцать семь покрытых корочкой ранок. Демоны плавятся от его касаний, и Тайлер улыбается.

~ * ~

Потёртый плед и морозные ночи — привычки, которые Тайлер делит с Джошем. Как и своё сердце. Это не так страшно — снова доверять, чувствовать себя желанным. Галактика Тайлера не терпит изменений, но для Джоша местечко находится — в самом центре.

— Берут ли самоубийц в космос?

Взгляд плавает среди созвездий, сознание — хватается за тёплые руки вокруг живота и мягкие касания шеи.

— Нет. Они уже там.

Падающая звезда вспыхивает на долю секунды, но Тайлер успевает загадать желание, хотя знает — оно не исполнится.

Оно _уже_ исполнилось.

— Все мы будем там.

Вселенная Тайлера не расширяется. Достигает точки невозврата, вздрагивает, почти умирает — _не умирает_. Она сжимается, чтобы всё начать сначала.


End file.
